Krusty el Payaso
Herschel Shmoikel Pinkus Yerucham Krustofsky, conocido como Krusty el Payaso, es el payaso de la televisión. Krusty el payaso es judío, nació con el nombre de Herschel Krustofsky, y es el hijo del Rabino Hyman Krustofsky. Hyman se opuso fuertemente al deseo de Krusty de convertirse en un payaso y hacer reír a la gente, queriendo que el niño siguiese sus pasos. Sin embargo, Krusty comenzó a actuar como comediante a espaldas de su padre. Un día, mientras actuaba en una convención de rabinos, uno de los asistentes le arrojó agua sobre la cara, quitándole su maquillaje de payaso. Cuando el Rabino Krustofsky se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se desentendió de su hijo, y no volvió a hablarle durante 25 años. Krusty más tarde se reconcilió con su padre con la ayuda de Bart y Lisa Simpson.3 Más tarde se reveló que Krusty no había tenido un Bar Mitzvah, ya que Hyman temía que violaría el carácter sagrado de los ritos con sus "payasadas". Krusty tuvo su ceremonia de Bar Mitzvah como adulto: fue una gala propia de Hollywood, y luego una ceremonia sencilla para cumplir con los deseos de su padre.1 Luego de abandonar la zona más humilde de Springfield, Krusty comenzó su carrera en el espectáculo como un mimo callejero en Tupelo, Mississippi.4 Krusty más tarde descubrió que tiene una hija llamada Sophie. Había conocido a la madre de Sophie cuando ambos servían como soldados en la Guerra del Golfo, entreteniendo a las tropas. Luego de pasar la noche juntos, Krusty había evitado que ella asesinase a Saddam Hussein para proteger su carrera, por lo que ella había comenzado a odiar a los payasos, y no le había presentado su hija a Krusty.5 Krusty tiene su propio programa de televisión: The Krusty the Clown Show, el cual se dirige a los niños y tiene muchos seguidores, incluyendo a Bart Simpson.4 Algunos de los primeros detalles de la carrera de Krusty se revelaron en segmentos cortos, pero muchos se contradicen. Por ejemplo, Krusty reveló en una ocasión que había sido prohibido en televisión por dos períodos de diez y veintidós años consecutivos entre 1957 y 89.6 Otro episodio muestra una emisión de un episodio del programa de Krusty de 1961, en el cual entrevista al presidente de AFL-CIO George Meany.7 El programa de Krusty ha atravesado varias fases: un vídeo de 1963 muestra al payaso entrevistando a Robert Frost y arrojándole una bola de nieve. Luego el programa tomó otro rumbo, con Ravi Shankar como invitado7 y con Krusty interpretando una versión desaforada de la canción de The Doors "Break On Through (To the Other Side)" en 1973.8 En la década de 1980, el programa se comenzó a dirigir a la audiencia infantil. Durante la serie, Krusty the Clown Show se muestra como un programa totalmente infantil e incluye muchos personajes, incluyendo a Sideshow Mel, al Sr. Teeny , a Tina Ballerina y a Corporal Punishment.9 Sideshow Bob solía ser el principal asistente de Krusty, pero los años de abuso constante llevaron a Bob a inculpar a Krusty por robo a mano armada, aunque Bob finalmente fue desenmascarado por Bart.4 Bob desde entonces ha sido reemplazado por Sideshow Mel, quien ha continuado siéndole leal al payaso.10 Pareció retirarse y luego regresar al mundo del espectáculo varias veces durante su carrera. Su retiro más reciente fue casi permanente debido a que Bob, con una bomba de explosivo plástico y con Bart Simpson hipnotizado como señuelo, casi provoca la muerte del payaso y del niño. Cuando Krusty le hace un tributo a Bob en el último minuto, sin embargo, Bob había cambiado de opinión y había detenido a Bart de hacer explotar la bomba. Bob y Krusty, luego, se reconociliaron, ya que Krusty dijo que los intentos de Bob por matarlo habían elevado su audiencia hasta las nubes.6 Bart Simpson es uno de los fanáticos más grandes de Krusty. En una ocasión declaró que "basa su vida en las enseñanzas de Krusty" y duerme en una habitación repleta de productos del payaso. Expuso el fraude de Sideshow Bob, ayudó a Krusty a regresar al aire con un especial de regreso y salvó su carrera10 además de reunirlo con su padre.3 Por su parte, Krusty se ha olvidado de la ayuda de Bart y lo trata con desinterés.3 Un verano, Bart asistió felizmente al Kampamento Krusty, en parte debido a la promesa de que pasaría el verano con su ídolo. El campamento resultó ser un desastre, y Krusty no se dejó ver. Bart mantuvo sus esperanzas pensando que el payaso finalmente llegaría, pero un día el director del campamento presentó a Barney Gumble con maquillaje de payaso. Esto fue decisivo para Bart, y finalmente decidió que estaba cansado de los productos de mala calidad de Krusty y organizó una rebelión en el campamento. Krusty inmediatamente llegó al lugar para solucionar el conflicto y calmar a Bart.1112 Krusty es un multimillonario que amasó su fortuna principalmente dándole su nombre y su imagen a varios productos y servicios de mala calidad: todo desde relojes de alarma hasta barreras de control de tránsito.13 Muchos de sus productos son potencialmente peligrosos, como la marca de cereal de Krusty, la cual en un episodio incluyó una rueda de metal dentada en cada caja. Una de las complicaciones derivadas de los productos debió sufrirla Bart, quien comió una rueda dentada de metal Krusty-O y tuvo que someterse a una operación de apéndice.14 La "Korporación Krusty", la compañía responsable por los productos, también ha lanzado a la venta una serie de desastrosas promociones y negocios tales como patrocinar los Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles 1984 con una promoción que se llevó a cabo cuando la Unión Soviética decidió no participar en los juegos, causando que Krusty perdiese 44 millones de dólares.15 En el programa de televisión y en las revistas de historietas Krusty también es la imagen y el propietario del restaurante Krusty Burger. Éste ha sido clausurado por los inspectores de salud varias veces tanto por explotar a los empleados como por unir dos hamburguesas a medio comer y venderlas.16 Krusty desperdicia el dinero casi tan rápidamente como lo gana: encendiendo sus cigarrillos con billetes de cien dólares; comiendo omelettes de huevos de cóndor; gastando grandes sumas en revistas pornográficas; y perdiendo una fortuna en las apuestas, tanto en carreras de caballos como en partidos de baloncesto, apostando contra los Harlem Globetrotters.13 Krusty es un veterano del entretenimiento que ha tenido una vida dura, cansado del mundo y adicto al juego, a los cigarrillos, al alcohol, al Percodan, al Pepto-Bismol y al Xanax.17 Cae instantáneamente en estado de depresión cuando se apagan las cámaras.13 En su libro Planet Simpson, el autor Chris Turner describe a Krusty como "el típico veterano arrugado" que vive como una celebridad pero no es feliz y necesita el estatus que le da la fama.18 En un episodio, Bart reportó por accidente a Krusty como evasor de impuestos ante la oficina recaudadora, por lo que el payaso perdió casi todo su dinero. Bart pronto descubrió que Krusty había fingido su muerte y estaba viviendo como Rory B. Bellows en un bote. Krusty declaró que estaba cansado de su vida como celebridad, y no arrepintió cuando Bart le recordó sus fanáticos y el cariño que le tenían los niños.19 Finalmente, Bart le dijo a Krusty que irse del mundo del espectáculo significaría perder su estatus como famoso, lo cual convenció al payaso se regresar.18 Krusty ha sido descrito como "el artista consumado que no puede concebir la posibilidad de no estar en el aire y no entretener a la gente".20 En la decimocuarta temporada, Bart convence a Krusty de postularse para el Congreso y así poder programas una nueva ruta de vuelo y evitar que los aviones siguieran transitando sobre la casa de los Simpson. Krusty aceptó ser parte del Partido Republicano. Aunque su campaña empezó con el pie izquierdo, Lisa sugirió que se dirigiese a las familias normales, resultando en la victoria por una amplia mayoría. El mandato de Krusty también empezó mal, ya que no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de los Simpson y un influyente portero, Krusty logró cambiar la ruta de vuelo de los aviones. Krusty no ha sido mencionado en la serie como miembro del Congreso desde ese entonces.17 Apariciones * The Krusty the Clown show. (Primera Aparición en Los Cortos). (Última Aparición en Los Cortos). * Bart the genius. (Primera Aparición). * Homer's odyssey. * Bart the general. * Moaning Lisa. * The telltale head. * Some enchanted evening. * Krusty gets busted. * Bart gets an F. * Dead putting society. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Principal charming. * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Stark raving dad. * When Flanders failed. * Treehouse of horror II. * Flaming Moe's. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * Kamp Krusty. * Like father, like clown. * Homer the heretic. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Homer the great. * Bart's comet. * Bart the fink. * Mommie beerest. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * Today I am a clown. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).